Kirby 64: the Onyx Shards
by Medicguy2
Summary: A story trying to get as close to the original as possible. Also my first story. Rated K-plus for violence. Chapter 4: This forest seems... too quiet... no life-signs on ANYTHING! Can skiler and friends pass through safely?
1. Ch 1: Two Heroes, not one

(This is my first story, a story in the Kirby Universe. Everything related to Kirby and Kirby himself belongs to Nintendo. There are one or two characters I MIGHT bring in under my own imagination. But definitely one. It's also a kind of Kirby 64 fan-based, imaginative story. So enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Two heroes, not one:

A dark threat has begun to take over Kirby's Universe. On Pop Star, crops wilted, and life seems barren and empty. Ripple Star has evil fairies, more than the good fairies, that are willing to destroy the Star. Aqua Star's waters are toxic, and their beaches filthy. Shiver star experiences Global Warming as snow no longer falls, and the snow on the ground is melting. Rock Star's deserts are turning into jungles, and the temple is starting to disintegrate.

But the last Star on the chart's is the Geo Star (1), AKA Earth. Pop Star residents refer to the Earth as Geo Star. When they see a Geo Starling (AKA a human), they just refer him or her as a Geo Starling, rather than an Earthling. But... what could be wrong HERE? (To be found out in the future.)

Kirby will not be able to do this unassisted. He gets a visit from Ribbon one day.

"Kirby, I'm doubting that you can suceed this time. Even if we gather this new jewel shard, something called Onyx, how are we going to beat the true enemy? We don't even know where he is!"

Kirby heard her words, went outside, and started constructing a star platform. Ribbon looked at Kirby, confused. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just building a platform for a visitor to land on," Kirby said. Within the hour, the platform was constructed. Soon after, they saw a shooting star.

Ribbon made her wish, to find the Onyx Shards, even without the help of Kirby's "Visitor." What was Kirby's wish?

_I wish... this visitor came from the far-off Geo Star!_

Geo Star, AKA Earth, is where Brett (He prefers the name Skiler) lives now. Unaware of the future, he just went to bed after finishing playing a Kirby game.

_**It was a dark, fierce planet, known as Earth. But it seemed impossible to Brett. He ran away as a toxic snowstorm tried to impale him, but the cold soon froze him. An entity (2) appeared, looking at Brett menacingly.**_

_**And the entity before him howled with laughter.**_

Brett awoke, screaming like a madman. He made short, heavy breaths. This was worse than his gaming nightmare, where he was juggled by a ghost.

He had somehow awoke on top of a platform in the shape of a Star. His head was spinning from the new atmosphere.

Beside him were two others: A fairy and a round, pink puffball with little arms. The fairy tapped Brett against the head to get his attention.

He shook his head. "Who... are you two?" he asked them. "And how did I get here? (3)"

The pink... thing stepped forward. "My name is Kirby," he said. "I've been waiting for you."

The fairy gave Kirby a stern look, then turned to Brett. "My name is Ribbon (4). You must be from where Kirby calls it the "Geo Star." And who are you?"

_Geo Star?_ Brett thought. _They must mean Earth._ He gave them his nickname. "Call me Skiler. (5) All of this is confusing me."

Kirby went inside his house, Ribbon and Brett (Known from now on, for the time being at least, as Skiler). Brett was amazed at how much food was inside. Kirby tried handing Skiler a Maxinum Tomato, but he politely refused. "Do you have cake instead?" he asked. He wasn't surprised when Kirby took one out and handed it to him.

The cake was delicious, and Skiler, thanking Kirby on his way, soon went back to bed. His bed was comfortable, but a bit small. Oh well, he went to sleep anyway.

Kirby and Ribbon finished their plates of food. Ribbon still looked skeptical. "THAT is supposed to be our second hero?" she whispered, as so not to startle Skiler in the next room. Kirby swallowed another Maxim Tomato (6) whole before replying.

"He can copy any enemy he defeats, but can only combo two like I can," he whispered back. "Similar to me, but more involved with Geo Starling martial arts."

"I see," Ribbon replied. She bid her good-night to Kirby, then went into the room opposite of Skiler's room.

Kirby didn't go to sleep yet. _All for the best, _he thought. _A Geo Starling would be better suited for the job, anyway._

R&R, I guess. Just remember, it's my first fanfiction, and I'd like some constructive critism on it, should some changes are needed. Some notes:

1: Geo Star: Don't confuse this with Neo Star, I've already explained it as Earth a few times to avoid confusion.

2: The entity looks just like Skiler (Brett, as mentioned a few times), but doesn't make a move just yet.

3: It is the said that Skiler was the shooting star, but it happened to be teleportation instead. It just wasn't mentioned in the story.

4: To keep it as close to Kirby 64: the Crystal Shards as possible, all characters from the original game, including Kirby, will be included. The roles of the planets are mixed around, making Geo Star the last stop.

5: Skiler is Brett's nickname. It's also a disguise so that people don't recognize (As all but Geo Star people do) what his TRUE role is. Not even HE realizes it.

6: Maxim Tomato: The true name for Maxinum Tomato.

BONUS: Fixed Chapter Confusion for I figured it out now.


	2. Ch 2: The Onyx Shard Search

(Characters so far:

Skiler: A young Geo Starling who has the basic ability (Abilities) of any true hero in that universe. In this case, his punches from special gloves can absorb attacks and he gets a new power. He can also combo into two for this story.

Kirby: A pink puffball with arms, he can inhale any enemy to get their abilities and combo them. He lives on Pop Star.

Ribbon: A fairy from the Ripple Star, Ribbon helped Kirby get the crystal Shards back then. Now, she is ready to help out again, this time, collecting the Onyx Shards.)

Chapter 2: The Onyx Shard (1) Hunt

Morning came like it always did. The sun was shining brightly like always.

The light awoke Skiler from his slumber first. He noticed a pair of gloves (2) on the table, put them on, and strolled outside. As he did, something smacked into the back of his head. He took a look at it. _Wonder what it is, _he thought. It was a black shard, but it was shining. He felt disturbed by this, but kept it in his pocket. He didn't notice Kirby approaching.

"Ready to venture?" he asked. Skiler jumped and turned to him. "Don't do that!" he said. "I thought it was someone else (3)!" "Whoops, sorry!" Kirby apoligized.

Ribbon was the last to exit the house. "This will be fun," she said. Skiler dug into his pocket, saying, "I was hoping you would be able to figure this out."

An Onyx Shard. That was what hit Skiler's head. Ribbon took it for safe-keeping. They trudged up the path and saw a few enemies. The flaming enemies were Bobos, the "Bombarding" enemies were Poppy Bros Jr.s, the Plume-throwers were Sir Kibbles and, oddly enough, there was a Chilly (4) here, too. Kirby took the oppertunity to seize a Fire/Bomb combo.

But, something strange happened: When Skiler punched a Sir Kibble, it stuck to it's glove. "Hey, get off of my gloves!" Skiler cried, finally throwing it and squishing it. Odd.

Now he held a sword in 1 hand. _Strange as to what the gloves do, _Skiler thought. When they enterred a Shack, they found a Giant N-Z (5) enemy. Kirby's fireworks made short work of the N-Z.

After venturing outside, Skiler struck the oddball Chilly with his sword and ended up with a Shiver Saw, a sawblade with Ice powers. _This'll be fun,_ he thought to himself. He hacked at the Poppy bros Jr, defeating him, but not taking the power away. _Ends at two powers, eh?_ he thought. _Fine by me!_

"Ribbon, stop playing in the water," Kirby scolded. Ribbon tapped a blue object. "There's something here," she explained. Kirby hopped to the blue platform and used the Fireworks ability. There, waiting below, was the Onyx Shard. Kirby grabbed it and handed it to Ribbon. "That makes two," Kirby said. They hopped out of the water, and when they looked back, saw that they had done so in time. Skiler was lying facefirst in some newly-created ice pond.

"Dang rocks," he said. He noticed the second Onyx Shard. "Okay, let's go onward!" he said. "We're not much farther."

A lone Waddle Dee, Kirby's friend, tapped at the black jewel. "Where'd that come from?" he muttered. Once he picked it up, some floating machine found him.

**Target has aquired an Onyx Shard! Proceed to Operation Metallic-over!**

Before Waddle Dee could react, the machine-thing hit Waddle Dee square in the face. Waddle Dee's struggling was useless as the Machine started to overcome his body.

The three heroes made their way and found one of kirby's friends: A Waddle Dee. To Skiler, though, something didn't seem right.

Kirby approached the Waddle Dee immediately. "You okay, Dee (6)?" he asked. One tap made Dee spring back to life.

**Target Aquired!** Dee spoke in a mechanical voice.

_That isn't a normal Waddle Dee,_ Skiler thought. Indeed, the Waddle Dee's face and front half had completely turned into an iron-like metallic substance (7). And Dee lunged forward, aiming straight for Skiler!

R&R time. Also, some notes:

(1): Onyx Shards: the Main Goal in the game, similar to the Crystal Shards.

(2): These gloves hold the copying power of the Kirby Universe. These won't venture outside of kirby stories.

(3): That "Someone Else" Skiler mentioned was the Entity back at Chapter 1.

(4): Chilly is a basic Ice power Kirby enemy. He looks like a Snowman, but has a Crystal shield and uses it to freeze Kirby.

(5):N-Z is a kitty-looking Non-element enemy in Kirby 64. The giant version is, indeed, the first mini-boss in kirby 64.

(6): Dee is the Waddle Dee's name in this Kirby 64 story, just shortened by it's actual name "Waddle Dee"

(7): The description here is known as the "Cybernetic Infection". The machine that infected Dee was a "Cybertron Virus".

BONUS: Chapter Confusion fixed/bracketed the first set of characters.


	3. Ch 3: The Blackened Forest

(Heh, a review mentioned that Shiver Star looks like Earth. Can't say I don't know of it, although Shiver Star's atmosphere in "The Onyx Shards" won't be like Earth (AKA Geo Star). Anyway, back to the story, which is coming along fine, I guess. I DID notice that some of the lines wouldn't appear, so it MIGHT cause some confusion. In this case, I'll replace that with with what I usually do, which is ~~(Text goes here)~~ Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3!)

(Characters so far: Skiler (Ice/Cutter combo for Shiver Saw), Kirby (Bomb/Fire combo for Fireworks Blast), Ribbon (2 Onyx Shard's from last chapter, totalling 2 thus far in the story.) And soon, Dee.

Skiler: He inherited the Copy Ability with some gloves, and now has a Shiver Saw weapon at his disposal... for the meantime, at least. His first quest is to gather the Onyx Shards with Kirby and Ribbon. Will he suceed with his newfound friends?

Kirby: The true hero of the Kirby 64 game, Kirby now helps Ribbon AND Skiler to find the Onyx Shards.

Ribbon: A Fairy of Ripple Star, she currently does not know the state of Ripple Star. She journeys with Kirby and Skiler to keep the shards safe.

Dee: Once transformed by an evil virus known simply as "The Cybertron Virus", he will join the other heroes to aid them in their new quest.)

~~(Chapter 3: The Blackened Forest)~~

Skiler took a bit of damage when Cyber-Dee (1) launched himself into his chest. Skiler tried counter-attacking with the Shiver Saw, but it only resulted in it being bounced back. _Aw man!_ he thought. _That's really messed up!_

He managed to dodge another blow from Cyber-Dee, but just barely, and Cyber-Dee hit Kirby instead. Oops! Kirby blasted fireworks in Cyber-Dee's face, but Cyber-Dee still wasn't out of the fight yet. He gave Kirby a few jabs, followed by an uppercut, which knocked Kirby out, for a moment or two, before resuming blasting Cyber-Dee with fireworks. Cyber-Dee was minimally phased, though, and he continued to attack Kirby.

Meanwhile, Skiler and Ribbon were discussing a strategy. "Cyber-Dee seems really strong," Ribbon told Skiler. "Maybe if we had a different attack..."

Skiler shook his head. "It would still do minimal damage to Cyber-Dee," he told Ribbon. Then he noticed something. "Cyber-Dee hasn't completely changed! His whole front is infected with the Cybertron Virus (2), but his backside remained unchanged!"

Ribbon gave Skiler a stern look. "And that's supposed to mean something?" Skiler nodded. "It means that his backside is vulnerable to any attack still!" He took off at a run, raised his sword... and was knocked back by Cyber-Dee. But, seeing the opening, Skiler shouted, "Kirby, now!"

One more fireworks show put an end to this Cybertron Viral showdown. The Cybertron Virus detached from Dee and flew off.

**We'll get you yet!** The Virus hissed at Skiler. Skiler recovered the Onyx Shard, shared high-fives with Kirby and Ribbon, said "You're not evil, so you're welcome to join us, if you'd like," to Dee, and ran off with Kirby and Ribbon. This was when Dee made up his mind, and dashed off toward the others, saying, "WAIT! I'm coming with you!!!" Skiler stopped long enough for Dee to catch up to him, grabbed him, and ran off towards the others. A new ally had been aquired.

~~(The Forest of Autumn)~~

"Oh no," Kirby whispered.

While the new group of four travelled to the Forest of Autumn, the leaves, they noticed, were charred and crisp. The ground was black, too. Someone, or some giant Kirby fire-type enemy, did this. But, who?

"This was the source of all crops being okay (3)," Kirby told Skiler. "Now it's a sign that the crops are... dying!"

Skiler nodded grimly. "We've got to find out who's responsible and stop him from doing this," he told the others. That's when they heard a moan. "What was that?" Skiler questioned. There was another moan. "Well, let's find out," Kirby said bravely.

Earlier, Skiler had disposed of the Shiver Saw and replaced it with an Electro-magnetic shield. He still needed some use for the Spark/Spark combo. When they reached the moaning noise, there stood Whispy Wood (4), eyes half-closed, as if he was about to drop from exaustion. When he saw Kirby and the others, he only smiled at them. "You can't kill a dying tree," he taunted weakly. Skiler wasn't fooled. "What happened?" he asked Whispy Wood.

"Some idiot with a flamethrower (5) came in and burnt the forest," he replied softly. "He yelled "I BURN TREES!!!" and burnt me and the rest of the plantlife here to black and crispy!"

"So we've noticed," Kirby said. Whispy Wood nodded. Skiler was listening to the rest of the conversation.

After that, Whispy Wood said, "I hope you defeat him... Warriors." He made a short, gasping sound.

And died. Kirby felt tears come to his eyes. His old nemesis, the one and only, dead because of one man's hatred to nature.

Skiler, on the other hand, started dreaming again.

_**Skiler was in the past, before the Forest of Autumn was charred. He noticed a guy with a flamethrower strapped to him, the same guy that Whispy Wood had mentioned.**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want?!" Whispy Wood demanded. The man chuckled before glaring at Whispy Wood. "I am known as the Pyromancer...**_

_**...AND I BURN TREES!!!"**_

_**The guy known as the Pyromancer grabbed the flamethrower and spread the flames to the entire forest! When the flames reached Skiler, he could feel the searing heat from them!**_

Skiler awoke yelling again. Everyone but the dead Whispy wood (Of course) turned to stare at Skiler. "Anything wrong?" Ribbon asked.

Skiler took short, sharp breaths before finally taking a deep breath. "I saw it! I saw the forest get burned! And I know the identity of the guy mentioned as the Pyromancer!"

Dee chuckled. "Thanks for sharing the dream," he mused (6). Kirby gave Dee a smack on what was apparently his forehead. "Ow!" he added.

Kirby and Ribbon both looked at each other, before Ribbon came up to Skiler. "Let's see what's on your mind, actually," she said calmly, before extracting Skiler's last dream (7). She would put it back, but she wanted to be sure. She gasped. "Come look at this!" she told the others.

Skiler had been right. When the visual playback was finished, even skeptical Dee had to admit that Skiler made sense. When Ribbon put the dream back, Skiler's eyes snapped open. "Let's be on our way again," he said, calmly but mildly angry. And all four set off, on their way through the forest.

~~(R&R/Notes)~~

Time to R&R again. Well, the review of Shiver Star being similar to Earth... was amusing. Anyway, the notes:

(1) Cyber-Dee is the name of dee's Cybertron Viral form. The other two that have been infected by Dark Matter in the original game, Adeline and King DeDeDe, will be treated in a similar manner.

(2) These will only appear near the beginning of the story to be as close as possible to the original game while maintaining an original concept.

(3) The Forest of Autumn serves as the Crop Guardian for this story.

(4) The original first world boss of Kirby 64 will be replaced with a new one, mentioned in Skiler's vision.

(5) AKA the Pyromancer.

(6) Dee's personality is slightly skeptical, as mentioned in the beginning of that line.

(7) The vision of the past Skiler had about the Pyromancer. It's a repeat process, so I didn't bother re-adding it. Then again, it really isn't needed.


	4. Ch 4: Crossing the ForestDead Place

(I apoligize for the boring chapter, but this is so that the "Life seems barren and empty" version of Pop Star comes true.)

(Characters so far: Skiler (Spark/Spark: Electro-magnetic Shield), Kirby (Powers for Blackened Forest yet to come.), Ribbon & Dee

Skiler: With an even better determination to hunt for the Onyx Shard's (And beat this Pyromancer), he marches onward with his new friend, Kirby, Ribbon and Dee.

Kirby: Dee's best friend and the true hero of this universe, Kirby ventures with Skiler, Ribbon and Dee on their hunt for the Onyx Shards.

Ribbon: This kind fairy from Ripple Star began the quest to take down the Pyromancer! (This happened because she showed Kirby and Dee Skiler's Vision.

Dee: A kind Waddle Dee not hostile like most. He is skeptical at times, but journeys with Skiler, Kirby and Ribbon despite this.)

~~(Chapter 4: Crossing the Forest)~~

As the four heroes journeyed through the forest, three Poppy Bros Jr.s ambushed them, throwing bombs at the squad. Skiler held up his Electro-magnetic Shield (1), repelling a bomb back at a Poppy Bros Jr. It exploded on contact, knocking him unconscious. _So much for that one,_ Skiler told himself. Kirby had just swallowed a Poppy Bros Jr. And comboed the last one, turning Kirby into a missile launcher... not really, but Kirby could fire missiles from his mouth.

"This has been interesting so far," Kirby said. Ribbon shuddered. "It's so... creepy," she whispered. "This forest gives me the creeps!" Kirby shrugged... if he COULD shrug. "It's just the atmosphere of this place," he explained. "Once we restore it to it's former glory, then crops will be saved. And it won't look so spooky!"

Dee also admitted that he was creeped out by the forest. Skiler looked thoughtful. "Something's wrong," he told the others. "It's dead quiet here... aren't there any living enemies here?"

He got his answer shortly when he saw all the enemies lying with their heads stuck in the ground, unmoving (2). Even Skiler had to admit that was disturbing. "Well, I guess the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can reach this Pyromancer."

~~(Top of the Forest)~~

Skiler and his friends were halted by the even blacker forest chasm (3) yawning beneath them. The wooden towcar (4) was also charred from the Pyromancer's rampage. "It doesn't look safe," Dee pointed out.

Skiler tested the wires above the towcar. "The weight of this would support either just me or the both of you seperately, not all three of us at the same time." He was speaking to Kirby and Dee, naturaly. "Ribbon can fly across."

"You go first," Dee said, hiding his look of fear. "It was safer with the towcar!" Skiler jumped up on the cables. "That's right, WAS!" he mocked, before trying to cross to the other side. Halfway across, the rope snapped in two. Skiler plummeted down.

"Oh no!" Ribbon cried. She was relieved, however, when Kirby and Dee (5) hauled Skiler up to the other end, with some effort, of course.

"Miscalculated, I guess," Skiler said. He made his way, bringing the rest of the heroes along, to find a giant Bouncer blocking the path. It, too, was dead. _Something's amiss,_ Skiler thought. But he noticed the Onyx Shard, so he grabbed it and headed outside, along with his companions.

~~(Forest Sancturary)~~

A young painter girl was painting the scenery of the Forest untouched by the Pyromancer (6).

The young painter's name was Adeline. She had just put the finishing touches when something hit her head. It was an Onyx Shard! _Here's something else to paint,_ she thought happily. She wasn't smiling for long, though, as a Cybertron Virus came from the Shard and landed on her face.

**It is time to defeat the Star Guardian (7)!** She said in a mechanical voice.

~~(R&R/Notes)~~

Time to R&R once more. And some notes:

1. The Spark/Spark combo can repel or attract projectiles or mechanical parts. Doesn't work for Cybertron Virus' and their hosts, though.

2. In other words, dead

3. The pitfall trap in Kirby 64.

4. The platform needed to cross in Kirby 64. There was a Crystal Shard here, but it is omitted in the Onyx Shard's due to the towcar's current state.

5. Actually just Kirby, since he can fly and Dee can't. Dee just hopped onto Kirby to pull Skiler to safety and hitch a ride at the same time

6. The forest Sanctuary will be the ONLY place untouched by the Pyromancer's wrath.

7. AKA Skiler, but no-one knows this yet except the Cybertron Viruses.


End file.
